Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 004
"Into the Hornet's Nest", known as "Insector Combo" in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 9, 2000 and in the United States on October 20, 2001. As the ferry to Duelist Kingdom arrives, Yugi's first opponent is Weevil, as revenge for destroying his Exodia cards. However, Weevil, a sneaky cheater, tricks Yugi into dueling in an arena where all his Insect cards get a power boost, pushing Yugi to his limit. When this episode first aired in the United States on Kids WB!, it was merged with the following episode, so the Duel took place in just one episode titled "The Ultimate Great Moth". The two separate episodes were dubbed, but were only seen in other countries and on DVD and VHS until 4Kids TV aired episode 5 on November 25, 2006. Summary Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood Monsters compatible with Forest (terrain) or Desert receive a 30% Field Power Bonus. This includes Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Insect, Plant, Rock and Zombie-Type monsters. Turn 1: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Killer Needle" (1200 → 1560/1000 → 1300) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Mammoth Graveyard" (1200 → 1560/800 → 1040) in Attack Position. "Mammoth Graveyard" attacks "Killer Needle", destroying both monsters in a Double KO. Turn 3: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Hercules Beetle" (1500 → 1950/2000 → 2600) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Feral Imp" (1300/1400) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates "Horn of the Unicorn", equipping it to "Feral Imp" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 700 ("Feral Imp": 1300 → 2000/1400 → 2100). "Feral Imp" attacks "Hercules Beetle". Because "Hercules Beetle" has a Field Power Bonus and it is battling a monster that has an Equip Card, the effects of "Horn of the Unicorn" are negated ("Feral Imp": 2000 → 1300/2100 → 1400). "Hercules Beetle" destroys "Feral Imp" (Yugi: 2000 → 1350 LP). Turn 5: Weevil Weevil passes. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 7: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Basic Insect" (500 → 650/700 → 910) in Attack Position. Weevil then activates "Level 3 Laser Cannon", equipping it to "Basic Insect" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Basic Insect": 650 → 950/910 → 1210). He then activates "Lev. 2 Power Boost", equipping it to "Basic Insect" and increasing its ATK by 1200 and its DEF by 200 ("Basic Insect": 950 → 2150/1210 → 1410). "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Griffore" (1200 → 1560/1500 → 1950). Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 9: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Gokibore" (1200 → 1560/1400 → 1820) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes. Turn 13: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Big Insect" (1200 → 1560/1500 → 1950) in Attack Position. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes. Turn 15: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Kamakiriman" (1150 → 1495/1400 → 1820) in Attack Position. Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Dark Magician" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 17: Weevil Weevil draws. "Basic Insect" attacks Yugi's Set "Dark Magician" (2500/2100). Yugi then activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy every monster on Weevil's side of the field and inflict damage to him equal to the difference between the ATK of "Basic Insect" and the ATK of all other monsters destroyed by this effect (Weevil: 2000 → 555 LP). Notes * During the last step of this episode, Yami activates "Mirror Force" to reflect Weevil's "Basic Insect" attack right back to his monsters. Weevil's Life Points drop from 2000 to 555, for a net decrease of 1445 . ** In the anime, "Mirror Force" has the ability to inflict Battle Damage to an opponent based on the difference between the ATK power of the reflected attack (in this case, Basic Insect's i.e. 2150) and the ATK of each of the destroyed monsters. In this episode however, applying this rule with the exact calculations would have made Weevil lose the Duel immediately, as explained by the table below: The total damage Weevil should have been dealt equals 2035. Yet the damage only amounted to 1445, a surplus difference of 590. One possibility is that the writers ignored the damage from either "Big Insect" or "Gokibore", in order to allow the Duel to continue. Differences from the TCG The Duels in this episode followed the earlier Duel Monsters rules, so 2000 Life Points were used as opposed to 8000, Tributes were not required for Level 5 or higher monsters and players could not attack each other directly. Differences in individual cards included: Changes to the English dub * In the Japanese version, when Weevil challenges Yugi to a duel Yugi accepts, the Millennium Puzzle flashes and Yami appears. In the Dub the whole transformation sequence is added. * In the Japanese version, Weevil was granted sole knowledge of the Duelist Kingdom's rules because he won the Regionals. In the English version, Weevil stole the rulebook. * The Japanese version of the episode ends with Yugi's successful move. The dub version ends with Weevil gloating. * In the Japanese version, Joey refers to Tea and Tristan as "funny sidekicks" when some other duelists pass by to see Weevil and Yugi's duel. In the dub, he calls them "tresspassers." * In the Japanese version, Yugi refers to the duel between him and Weevil as a "live or die match" as he is betting his card deck, which is referred to as his "life as a duelist." This is interesting as in the manga, Yugi bets his only star chip and "his life" against Weevil's two star chips with the implication that if Weevil wins, Yugi will commit suicide and Weevil will get his deck. All references or words implying dying are omitted from the dub and Yugi simply bets his only star chip and his grandfather's deck. * The artwork of the card "LV2 Power Boost" was changed. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" is added at the end of the dub episode. Mistakes * In the dub, "Saggi the Dark Clown" is shown instead of "Kamakiriman". * In the English dub, "Hercules Beetle" is shown to have 1200 Attack Points on its card when Weevil holds it up. However, when its Attack Points are shown by the counter, they are then correctly displayed as 1500. This may be due to the fact that it could have been edited directly from "Killer Needle", which actually has 1200 Attack Points. * In both versions, Weevil had four cards in his hand after he Normal Summoned "Kamakiriman" when he should only have three at the moment since he just played a card from his hand and the fact that Weevil still had four cards in his hand before he attacked. * This episode contradicts itself: when "Feral Imp" equipped with "Horn of the Unicorn" attacked, it was destroyed by "Hercules Beetle" due to the Field Power Bonus rules negating "Horn of the Unicorn". In that case, Yugi's "Griffore" should've survived the attack that Weevil's "Basic Insect" launched, as the former got a Field Power Bonus while the latter had both the Field Bonus AND two Equip Cards on it. So by those rules and the above example, the boost that the two Equip Cards attached to "Basic Insect" should've been negated, as "Griffore" gained a Field Power Bonus, meaning that "Griffore" should've survived the attack and reflected the difference back as damage, as "Griffore's" Defense was much higher than "Basic Insect's" Attack with or without the Field Power Bonus. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.